Namor
Namor McKenzie is an anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 104th episode and Season 6 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Aquaman VS Namor, where he fought against Aquaman from DC Comics. He was voiced by Todd Haberkorn. History Namor was born in the capital city of the initially unnamed Atlantean empire, then located off the Antarctic coast. His mother was Emperor Thakorr's daughter, Fen, and his father an American sea captain, Leonard McKenzie, of the icebreaker Oracle; they had fallen in love and married aboard ship while she was, unbeknownst to him, spying on the human intruders. When Fen did not return, Atlantean warriors attacked the Oracle, evidently killing McKenzie, and returned Fen to her kingdom. The pink-skinned mutant Namor was subsequently born among the blue-skinned Atlanteans. He became the Prince of Atlantis, and a warrior for his people against the "surface-dwellers." DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Namor McKenzie * Height: 6'2" | 188 cn * Weight: 278 lbs | 147.4 kg * Aliases: Sub-Mariner, Imperius Rex * Alpha-level mutant * Raised in Atlantis * King of Atlantis Powers * Underwater adaption * Aquatic telepathy * Marine life mimicry * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Aquatic healing * Radiation absorption * Flight Arsenal * Neptune's Trident ** Water Manipulation ** Mystic Beams *** Energy blasts with damaging, cursing, or healing attributes ** Mystic Formation *** Transforms objects & people * Horn of Proteus ** Summons powerful sea creatures Feats * Held up the island Utopia * Made Thanos bleed with a punch * Resisted Purple Man's mind control powers * Tossed a 9,000 ton naval destroyer * Outswam a heat seeking missile * Match the Hulk in a fight * Made out with a humanoid tapeworm queen * Broke the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak * Defeated Orka, Tiger Shark, and Attuma DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Peasant! You dare splash the prince of blood! * Die! Imperious Rex! * Everyone has their place, that's just how things are. You should understand yours! * Let's see whose power truly controls the sea. Shall we? * Well, seems we're evenly matched. * No! You control me! Impossible! Gallery 52842153-4AFD-4EA0-9C27-1ED0A0635446.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! E7506CC1-904C-44E6-A63A-3757978ECA8B.jpeg|Trident of Neptune A411B325-5C79-4BFE-8989-89943E21A2CF.jpeg|Horn of Proteus B0CF3601-EE7F-4A8B-8D57-39444E749F1B.jpeg|Namor Flying 749E3EE9-49BD-4A13-9AB4-89EBCAA8DBD5.png|Namor’s Atlantean Army C5F1C96B-4BFA-44F6-B658-176D27BA05AA.jpeg|Giganto Trivia * Namor is the 23rd Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron and Thanos, and with the next three being Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the 16th Marvel character to fight against a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil and Thanos, and with the next three being Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the second Marvel anti-hero to fight against a hero from DC Comics, after Quicksilver. ** He is the 14th Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil and Thanos, and with the next two being Deadpool and Miles Morales. * Namor is the fourth character voiced by Todd Haberkorn, after Tai, Daxter and Spider-Man 2099. References * Namor on Wikipedia * Namor on Marvel Database Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Water Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Flying combatants Category:Mutant Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Fire Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Near-Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Royal Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Human Category:Magic Users